This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This research is studying the use of vitamin C supplementation in patients with anemia. The purpose of this study is to determine if vitamin C is safe in patients with end stage renal disease who are receiving IV iron. Oxidative stress [oxygen that can harm the body] and inflammation in chronic kidney disease [CKD] may increase the risk of having heart problems and death. This can be from health problems like diabetes mellitus [DM] or from dialysis membranes and IV iron supplementation. Oxidative stress and inflammation from iron can cause your EPO therapy not to work as well. Very few treatments exist to help out a decreased response to EPO. Recent studies have found that taking IV vitamin C may improve the body's response to EPO. One problem with vitamin C therapy is that it can increase free iron within the body. This effect may increase the chance of oxidative stress, but this effect is still unknown.